Edinburgh Castle
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Just a YunJae vampfic. Warn: BL, AU, OO, etc. RnR please
1. First

Title: Edinburgh Castle  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort  
>Rate: PG-15<br>Casts: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae), Yoochun x Junsu (YooSu), Changmin, and many others  
>Warning: BL, OOC, AU, dll<br>Length : Chapter  
>Author : Diana juliarti 'dobe-chan'<p>

OoOoO

Jaejoong's POV

Malam sudah semakin larut. Lolongan makhluk malam menambah suasana dingin dan mencekam malam ini. Hembusan angin pun ikut menyemaraki suasana bulan purnama yg indah itu. Kulirik jam tangan hitam yg melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam 12 malam. Sebentar lagi dia datang.

Kubiarkan angin menyibak poniku, bermain2 disana dan menambah rasa dingin yg menusuk kulitku. Tapi smua tak aku hiraukan, karena aku yakin dia akan datang dan memelukku.

GYUT

Sebuah lengan kekar memelukku dari belakang. Aroma tubuhnya jelas terasa saat aku menghirup udara di sekitarku. Aku tersenyum, mengambil tangan dinginnya dan mengecupnya.

"Kenapa baru datang, Yun?" tanyaku.

"Mian, Joongie. Tapi sekarang aku sudah datang, kan?" Yunho, kekasihku, makin memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhku di dadanya. Aku tersenyum sambil menatap bulan purnama yg sangat indah di depanku.

"Yun?" panggilku.

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae."

"Nado, Joongie."

"Yun."

"Ada apa, Joongie."

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali, Yun," aku melepas pelukannya dan berbalik.

"Iya, Joongie. Aku tidak mau kita sampai ketahuan orang," Yunho mengelus pipiku dan mengecupnya. Aku tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangannya dan melayang bersamanya. Hanya satu tujuan kita, tempat istirahat sesama 'kaum' kami, Edinburgh Castle.

OoOoO  
>Normal POV<p>

"HYUNG!" teriak seseorang begitu Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di balkon kastil itu.

"Ya, Changmin! Berisik!" Yunho menjitak kepala namja bernama Changmin, yg dibalas dengan ringisan dan tatapan 'sok' terluka.

"Jae-hyung~" lapor Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong yg mendapat deathglare mematikan dari Yunho.

"Yun, jangan begitu dengan Changmin," kata Jaejoong sambil melihat Yunho dengan mata hitamnya yg indah. Mau tidak mau, Yunho akhirnya takluk dengan pemilik mata itu.

"Iya, mian." Yunho berjalan menuju ke dalam kastil.

"Hyung, lapar~" kata Changmin sambil menujukkan puppy eyes yg tidak imut itu. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Minnie, apa jiwa yg kemarin tidak cukup membuatmu kenyang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kurang, hyung. Hyung sih enak karena sudah ada 'pasangan'. Sedangkan aku belum," Changmin ngedumel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha… Iyaa, Minnie. Kau lapar kan? Tunggu saja di Souls Room. Paling ada 2 atau 3 jiwa di sana," Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Changmin dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kastil.  
>OoOoO<p>

Jae's POV

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu Souls Room. Changmin menutup matanya sebentar dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di depan pintu yg tinggi menjulang itu. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan Changmin masuk kedalamnya. Aku melambaikan tangan saat dia menyuruhku mengikutinya. Bisa kulihat raut sebalnya sebelum pintu itu tertutup lagi.

Ah, kalian pasti bingung dengan semuanya? Baik, kujelaskan satu2. Kami adalah bangsa Vampire. Tapi jangan salah. Kami tidak menghisap darah, tapi menghisap jiwa2 orang yg mati sebelum takdirnya, seperti bunuh diri. Jiwa2 itu akan cukup mengenyangkan kami selama seminggu, dan setelah seminggu, kami akan masuk ke dalam Souls Room untuk mendapatkan 'makanan' kami. Dan bagi yg telah memiliki pasangan seperti aku, maka 'makanan' bisa kami dapatkan dengan cara melakukan 'itu' dengan pasangan kami.

Teng

Jam berdentang satu kali, menandakan tengah malam telah lewat. Dengan langkah cepat, aku berusaha mencapai ruang rapat para bangsa Vampire dari seluruh dunia. Aku, Yunho, dan dua orang lain adalah utusan dari keluarga Vampire Scòt yg merupakan keluarga Vampire paling terpandang.

Kubuka pintu ruang rapat dan masuk diiringi tatapan kagum dari semua yg berada disitu. Entah kagum karena apa, aku juga malas mengetahuinya. Aku melihat Yunho dan duduk disampingnya. Raut wajahnya berubah dingin saat menghadapi orang karena dia berusaha menjaga wibawa sebagai perwakilan Vampire terpandang. Aku tersenyum sebentar kepada semua orang dan aku menoleh padanya, memberi tanda agar rapat segera dimulai.

OoOoO  
>Normal POV<p>

Rapat berlangsung biasa saja. Hanya membahas tentang perburuan 'mangsa' -bagi para Vampire penghisap darah- , membahas tentang batas perburuan, dan lain2. Rapat selesai, dan satu per satu perwakilan Vampire dari seluruh dunia keluar. Sekarang tinggalah Yunho, Jaejoong dan seorang vampir penghisap darah utusan dari Poland. Dengan langkah santai, dia berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong yg sedang berbicara.

"Ehem…" baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama2 kaget karena kedatangan vampir itu.

"Hi, Prince Yunho and Princess Jaejoong." sapa lelaki itu.

"Hyun Joong! Jangan memanggil kami begitu!" Jaejoong mencubit lengan vampir bernama Hyun Joong itu, membuat Hyun Joong mengaduh pelan.

"Kau ini sahabat kami. Tidak perlu se-formal itu," sambung Yunho sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hehehehe… Habisnya kalian sibuk sekali," Hyun Joong lalu celingukan sambil menajamkan telinga dan hidungnya. Jaejoong yg mengetahui maksud Hyun Joong hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kau mencari Minnie, ya?" goda Jaejoong. Hyun Joong hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"Ti-tidak," elak Hyun Joong.

"Hahahahahaha… Sudah, bilang saja. Kau suka sama Minnie, kan?" Yunho kali ini ikut menggoda Hyun Joong sambil tangannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Tidak," Hyun Joong menggeleng. Dia menatap jendela di belakang Yunho dan Jaejoong, lalu tersentak seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, kalian tahu soal keluarga Yamashita? Keluarga wolfman yg terkenal itu?" tanya Hyun Joong yg disambut kerutan dahi dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Yamashita? Keluarga wolfman yg dulu jadi musuh orang tua kita, kan? Kenapa? Bukannya mereka sudah mati 1.000 tahun lalu?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat Hyun Joong.

"Benar. Tapi aku mendengar kabar kalau keturunan terakhir mereka berniat membalas dendam pada semua vampire. Dia telah mengumpulkan para wolfman dan berusaha membantai kita semua." Yunho berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja di depannya.

BRAK

"Kenapa bisa? Dan kenapa baru diberitahu sekarang?" Jaejoong berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Yunho, berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Aku baru tahu kemarin dari Kibum."

"Siapa nama penerus terakhir mereka?" kali ini Jaejoong yg bertanya.

"Yamashita Tomohisa…"

OoOoO

TBC

Note: #Edinburgh Castle : salah satu kastil paling menyeramkan, ada di Scotlandia.

komen dooong, biar semangat dan tau kesalahanku dimana :3  
>komen juga nentuin cerita ini mau lanjut atau gak.<br>Gomawo, Arigatou, Merci, Xie Xie, Matur Nuwun, thank you, terima kasih :3


	2. The wolfman?

Title: Edinburgh Castle  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort  
>Rate: PG-15<br>Starring: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae), Yoochun x Junsu (YooSu), Changmin, and many others  
>Warning: BL, OOC, AU, dll<br>Length : 2 / ?  
>Author : Din_Cassie SLT<p>

OoOoO  
>Chapter 2<br>OoOoO

"Yamashita Tomohisa."

"Yamashita Tomohisa? Rasanya nama itu familiar buatku," Jaejoong memegang dagunya dan berpikir. Kemudian dia tersentak dan menoleh pada Yunho yg juga melihat padanya.

"Ya, Jae. Aku tau." kata Yunho seakan mengetahui pikiran Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyun Joong bingung.

"Tidak," Jaejoong tersenyum dan merangkul lengan Hyun Joong genit.

"HYUNGG!" teriak seseorang dibelakang mereka. Sontak mereka berbalik dan menemukan Changmin yg memandang Jae dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Changminnie, kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong, pura-pura tidak tahu dengan aura Changmin yg berubah menyeramkan.

"Huh! Tidak!" Changmin berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hahahahaha... Kau liat itu kan? Dia cemburu. Cepat kejar dia," Jaejoong mendorong badan Hyun Joong keluar. Hyun Joong tersenyum pelan ke arah Jaejoong, lalu dia berlari mengejar Changmin.

Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu itu. Dia melihat Yunho yg juga menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Yunho. Dia mengecup bibir Yunho singkat lalu berkata,

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, sayang," Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak suka kamu terlalu dekat dengan dia. Meskipun dia adalah sahabat sekaligus calon pasangan Changmin, tapi dia dulu sempat menyukaimu, Boo," Jaejoong terkikik pelan, lalu memeluk leher Yunho.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tidak lebih. Lagipula, hatiku cuma untukmu, Yunho," Yunho tersenyum dan mencium bibir merah Jaejoong dengan lembut. Namun, lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Jaejoong yg kesadarannya masih tersisa, dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Yunho sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Why, Boo?"

"Aniyo, Bear. Tapi, kita belum menghadap the Lord untuk memberikan kabar itu," ucap Jaejoong sambil membenahi bajunya yg sedikit berantakan. Yunho menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Iyaa, aku lupa. Ayo," Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar.

OoOoO

"Yamashita? Bukannya mereka sudah habis?" tanya Lee Teuk dengan kelembutan yg tidak hilang, walaupun terpancar jelas aura kekagetannya menerima kabar dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Memang setahu saya keluarga Yamashita sudah habis. Tapi, informasi yg saya dapat mengatakan seperti yg saya sampaikan tadi."

"Hmm, pantas akhir-akhir ini seperti ada yg aneh. Ternyata memang benar." Lee Teuk menutup matanya sebentar, lalu membuka matanya lagi. Ajaib! Warna pupil matanya yg semula hitam, berubah menjadi biru terang. Yunho dan Jaejoong yg mengetahui apa yg terjadi lalu undur diri dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lee Teuk-ssi pasti sedang berkomunikasi dengan pimpinan yg lain," kata Jaejoong sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya.

"Iyaa. Haahh, pusing. Padahal kita sudah tentram, tapi masalah masih akan muncul." Yunho memijit kepalanya yg agak pening. Jaejoong yg melihat itu lalu mengelus punggung Yunho perlahan.

"Sudah, istirahatlah. Aku tahu kamu capek," ujar Jaejoong lembut sambil mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas.

"Thank you, my princess,"

"You're welcome, my prince,"

OoOoO

Matahari sudah bersinar amat cerah, menunjukan hari telah beranjak siang. Namun, nampaknya hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu 'pasangan' yg sedang bergelut dengan mimpi masing-masih. Tubuh telanjang mereka bersatu dalam pelukan hangat yg setara dengan hangatnya mentari. Namun, ketenangan tidak berlangsung lama karena...

"Hyung! Jae-hyung!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu itu. Dengan terpaksa, namja bernama Jaejoong itu bangun dan memakai pakaiannya asal-asalan. Kemudian, dibukanya pintu itu dan mendapati seorang namja imut yg tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa, Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong pada namja bernama Junsu itu. Junsu tertawa seperti lumba-lumba dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya heboh. Jaejoong hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung. Kemudian Junsu berhenti bertepuk tangan, tapi masih dengan senyuman berkata,

"Jae-hyung, Yoochun akan pulang hari ini," kata Junsu sambil tersenyum senang. Jaejoong yg mendapat hal itu juga ikut senang karena Yoochun adalah sahabatnya yg juga adalah pasangan 'adik'nya, Junsu.

"Benarkah? Wah, harus ada pesta penyambutan," kata Jaejoong.

"Makanya aku membangunkanmu tadi, hyung. Aku memintamu untuk menyiapkan 'pesta'," Jaejoong yg mengetahui arti kilat aneh dimata Junsu lalu tertawa pelan.

"Dasar. Ya sudah, nanti aku bantu. Tunggu, aku mandi dulu," Jaejoong masuk kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Junsu dengan hati senang dan berbunga-bunga. 

OoOoO

Seorang lelaki tampan berjalan sambil menjinjing sebuah tas hitam yg cukup besar di tangan kanannya. Sementara disebelahnya, seorang lelaki lain yg berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah lelaki di depannya.

"Yoochun, jangan cepat-cepat begitu jalannya!" teriak lelaki itu saat sudah berada disamping lelaki bernama Yoochun itu.

"Haish! Jalanmu saja yg lelet sekali," ledek Yoochun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada lelaki itu.

"Huh! Baka*!" gumam lelaki itu, namun masih terdengar oleh Yoochun.

"Ya! Awas kau, Tomo!" teriak Yoochun sambil mengejar lelaki bernama Tomo itu. 

OoOoO  
>TBC<br>OoOoO 

*Baka = bodoh (Japanese)

Note: akhir'x kelar chap 2. Yupz, don't forget to leave some comments for my story *hug all readers*  
>yg gak komen, gak saia lanjutin ff ini sm ff Jung's Family. saia gak bercanda loh :D<p> 


	3. Who is He?

Title: Edinburgh Castle  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort  
>Rate: PG +15<br>Casts: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae), Yoochun x Junsu (YooSu), Changmin, and many others  
>Warning: BL, OOC, AU, dll<br>Length : Chapter  
>Author : Din_Cassie<p>

OoOoO

Tok Tok Tok

Kriet

"Chun!" teriak Junsu saat melihat sosok kekasihnya berdiri di depannya sambil merentangkan tangan. Dengan segera Junsu menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Yoochun yg sangat ia rindukan.

"Su," Yoochun memeluk erat Junsu sambil menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih. Hmm, dan itu membuat Yoochun ingin segera menggendong kekasihnya menuju kamar dan melakukan 'hal' yg sudah lama tak mereka lakukan.

"Ehemm!" suara deheman berat menginterupsi pikiran Yoochun. Dengan segera mereka melepaskan diri. Junsu lalu menatap heran pada seorang lelaki disamping Yoochun. Dia kemudian menatap Yoochun untuk meminta jawaban. Yoochun yg mengerti lalu menepuk pundak lelaki disampingnya dan berkata,

"Dia Masumi Tomora, sahabatku yg berasal dari Jepang. Dan Tomo, dia ini Park Junsu, kekasih sekaligus soulmate-ku," kata Yoochun. Mereka lalu bertatapan sebentar dan saling berjabat tangan.

"Park Junsu, tapi kamu bisa panggil Junsu atau Su-ie,"  
>"Masumi Tomora, biasa dipanggil Tomo-kun. Salam kenal," kata Tomo sambil tersenyum. Junsu lalu menatap Yoochun lagi seakan bertanya apakah dia tahu tentang 'keadaan' mereka dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum.<p>

"Tenang, Su-ie. Dia sudah tau kalau kita vampir yg tidak memakan darah manusia,"

"Benar. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula saya dulu pernah tinggal dilingkungan vampir," jawab Tomo. Junsu kaget atas pengakuan Tomo tersebut. Tomo pun segera menambahkan,

"Dulu, saya sempat tinggal di Gettysburg sebagai peternak karena vampir disana hanya menghisap darah binatang. Tapi itu pun hanya beberapa bulan sebelum saya pindah," kata Tomo.

"Berarti kamu sering berpindah-pindah negara?" tanya Junsu yg disambut anggukan Tomo.

"Saya berpindah-pindah karena ingin menambah pengalaman,"

"Ooh. Ah, aku lupa. Silakan masuk," kata Junsu sambil menggandeng tangan Yoochun dan Tomo dengan gembira tanpa dia lihat sebuah seringai muncul mengiringi langkah mereka masuk ke dalam kastil itu.

OoOoO

"Hyuung!" teriak Junsu saat mereka sampai di ballroom yg sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Jaejoong yg sedang menata bunga pun berbalik dan menemukan Junsu sedang merangkul Yoochun dan disampingnya berdiri orang asing yg menatapnya intens.

"Yoochun! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" Jaejoong mendekat dan menepuk pipi Yoochun pelan.

"Aissh, hyung! Sakit!" kata Yoochun sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Hahahahahaha… Kau makin mirip Su-ie," tawa Jaejoong sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa mirip Su-ku. Asal jangan mirip Yunho-hyung saja," Jaejoong menjitak kepala Yoochun, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah hyung. Oh ya, ini ada teman Chunnie. Dia manusia dan tidak mempermasalahkan kita. Namanya Tomo-kun," Junsu memperkenalkan Tomo pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat tangan Tomo terulur untuk menjabat tangannya dan dengan senang hati disambutnya.

"Perkenalkan, Jung Jaejoong. Tapi bisa kamu panggil Jae atau Joongie,"

"Masumi Tomora, biasa dipanggil Tomo-kun," Jaejoong menatap wajah Tomo kemudian sedikit tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Tomo… Dari Jepang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Iyaaa," jawab Tomo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hitan besar Jaejoong.

"Boleh saya tau kenapa kamu tidak khawatir dengan vampir seperti kami?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Interaksi antara Jaejoong dan Tomo sedikit membuat heran Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Hyung, ke-"

"Saya dulu pernah tinggal dilingkungan vampir yg meminum darah hewan di Gettysburg," jawab Tomo. Jawaban Tomo sedikit menurunkan daya waspada Jaejoong tadi.

"Ooh. Ah, maaf sudah bertanya yg tidak-tidak padamu. Chun, ajak dulu dia ke kamar disamping kamar kalian," kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar ballroom.

"Terus hyung mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun.

"Membangunkan Jung Yunho yg pemalas itu," jawab Jaejoong diikuti kikikan dari Junsu. Begitu tubuh Jaejoong hilang dibalik pintu, Tomo melihat ke arah Yoochun.

"Chunnie-kun, siapa Jung Yunho itu?" tanya Tomo penasaran.

"Jung Yunho, the Prince of Scót Vampire. Soulmate Jae-hyung, the Princess of Scót Vampire," kata Yoochun sambil mengajak Tomo ke kamarnya. Tomo menggeram pelan dan menatap jalan di depannya dengan pandangan aneh.

OoOoO

**Kriet**

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar yg cukup mewah itu. Tak lupa ditutupnya pintu dengan hati-hati.

**Blam**

Tubuh indahnya berjalan gemulai menuju ranjang king size dihadapannya, tempat dimana Yunho masih berbaring diatasnya dengan mulut terbuka. Jaejoong cekikikan sendiri melihat tingkah Yunho. Perlahan dia duduk disamping Yunho dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Yun, bangun. Sudah siang," kata Jaejoong sambil menggoncangkan badan Yunho.

"Mmm…" gumam Yunho tidak jelas, namun matanya masih terpejam.

"Yun," Jaejoong masih berusaha membangunkan Yunho.

"Hmm, kiss…"

"Hah?"

"Kiss me," gumam Yunho pelan sambil memajukan bibirnya. Jaejoong terkikik lagi melihat tingkah kekanakan Yunho.

"No, honey,"

"Hmm, please," Jaejoong sedikit tersipu malu. Perlahan dia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Yunho pelan. Namun, sebelum dia melepas ciuman itu, tangan sang 'pangeran' telah menahannya agar tidak beranjak. Jaejoong kaget dan berusaha menjauh. Namun, buaian bibir dan lidah Yunho mampu melumpuhkan saraf Jaejoong untuk sementara. Dengan senang hati dia membalas ciuman penuh gairah itu. Tak berhenti sampai situ, kini tangan Yunho sudah membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Menampilkan tubuh ramping yg putih dan menggoda.

Jaejoong merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring telungkup diatas Yunho, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tangan Jaejoong lalu mengelus dada bidang Yunho yg tidak tertutup apapun itu. Sesekali dia menyenggol nipples Yunho membuat Yunho menjadi gemas akan kelakuan nakal sang 'putri'. Dia kemudian membalik keadaan, membuat Jaejoong berada dibawah kendalinya. Dengan nakal, dia menatap wajah sayu Jaejoong. Tak tahan, dia mencium Jaejoong lagi dengan cukup ganas. Melumat dan menggigit bibir cherry yg indah itu, membuatnya menjadi sedikit membengkak dan makin merah.

Saat Yunho akan mencicipi leher jenjang di depannya, terdengar gedoran dari arah pintu dan suara teriakan dari arah luar.

"JAE-HYUNG!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mendorong Yunho yg masih asyik berada diatasnya.

"Iyaa, tunggu sebentar!" buru-buru Jaejoong memakai lagi kemejanya dan menyuruh Yunho untuk mandi.

**Kriet**

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong pada sosok didepannya.

"Hmm, hyung…"

"Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Changmin terlihat merona dan menautkan tangannya. Jaejoong langsung kaget melihat ekspresi aneh Changmin. Dia segera menggoncangkan badan Changmin keras.

"Kau kenapa? Kau siapa? Mana si evil Changmin?"

**Pletak**

"Auuh!"

"Itu bukti kalau aku benar-benar Changmin, hyung," kata Changmin setelah menjitak Jaejoong.

"Terus kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mmm, tadi…. Hyun Joong…"

"Hmm?"

"Memintaku jadi pasangannya!" teriak Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Selamat, Min!" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk balik Changmin dan tertawa bersamanya.

"Ehm! Jae, kau mau selingkuh dengan Changmin, hm?" kata Yunho menginterupsi adegan itu. Jaejoong berbalik dan mendapati Yunho telah mandi dan memakai pakaian santai. Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dari Changmin dan berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin. Tadi Changmin mengabarkan kabar baik. Dia dan Hyun Joong sudah jadi pasangan," terang Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Selamat!" kata Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin.

"Makasih, hyung. Oh ya, Yoochun-hyung sudah datang kan? Terus namja yg bersama dia itu siapa? Pasangan barunya?" tanya Changmin.

"Namja? Junsu?" tanya Yunho.

"Bukan. Dia sepertinya bukan orang sini dan dia memiliki aura berbeda," kata Changmin lagi.

"Ooh. Dia itu Tomo-kun, teman Yoochun. Dia manusia," ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho dan Changmin kaget. Tapi sebelum mereka berbicara, Jaejoong sudah menginterupsinya.

"Tenang, dia pernah tinggal dengan vampir di Gettysburg, vampir peminum darah hewan. Dia tidak masalah, asalkan dia tidak bertemu vampir peminum darah manusia," kata Jaejoong menenangkan. Changmin mengangguk paham, sementara Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Yun, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Ah, Minnie, dimana Hyun Joong sekarang?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin.

"Di-dia ada dikamarku, hyung," ucap Changmin sedikit malu.

"Heh? Kalian…"

"Belum, hyung! Tadi dia numpang tidur dikamarku," elak Changmin.

"Changmin bohong ya? Ah, aku tanya Hyun Joong saja," Jaejoong berlari diikuti Changmin yg mengejarnya. Sementara Yunho masih berpikir mengenai kata-kata Jaejoong tadi.

"Tomo… Namanya mirip dengan generasi terakhir wolfman itu…

OoOoO

"Hmm, kalian ini…." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah Hyun Joong dan Changmin yg berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hyung! Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali kalau kita belum ngelakuin 'itu'!" kata Changmin.

"Hmm, ok deh. Tapi, aku menunggu kabar baik lain dari kalian~" goda Jaejoong sambil berjalan menjauh.

"HYUNG!" teriak Changmin sedikit gemas. Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan berbelok di ujung koridor.

**Gyut**

"Minnie jangan gitu. Hmm, biar tidak jadi bahan godaan Jae, mending kita lakuin aja~" ucap Hyun Joong sambil memeluk Changmin.

"TIDAK!"

OoOoO

Jaejoong sedang menyiram bunga ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.  
>"Loh, Tomo-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong ramah. Tomo hanya bisa terpaku sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah, itu… apa di sini ada makanan manusia?" tanya Tomo. Jaejoong tersenyum ramah, kemudian mematikan keran air dan menggandeng tangan Tomo.

"Ada. Mari, aku antar," Tomo terpaku lagi, namun kemudian sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Mereka memasuki kastil tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

OoOoO  
>TBC<br>OoOoO  
>Note: K.O.M.E.N! gak komen, gak akan lanjut!<p> 


End file.
